


【白魏】先上车，后补票

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926
Summary: 这篇和《跟演员谈恋爱有什么好处？》是一个系列的，是后文如果没看过前者，这篇有几句话可能会有些费解这是前文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548968





	【白魏】先上车，后补票

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇和《跟演员谈恋爱有什么好处？》是一个系列的，是后文  
> 如果没看过前者，这篇有几句话可能会有些费解  
> 这是前文：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548968

　　火车缓缓进入隧道，老旧的轨道碰撞出不小的轰鸣，也许是这趟火车实在是太老了，车上基本没什么人，只有零星的几名乘客。  
　　高挑的乘务员走过车厢，俊朗的亚洲面孔引来不少目光。眼前忽如其来的一片漆黑让他毫无防备，他放缓脚步，下意识地扶住旁边的椅子，身下忽然传来一阵酥麻的触感。  
　　胯下的性器被人不轻不重地捏了一把，他一下就软了腿，那只手却不知收敛，连带着肉感的臀都揉个不停。乘务员哼出一声粘腻的嘤咛，隐在轰鸣的列车声中，眼前突然明亮，他连忙站直身子环视四周，好在并没有人注意到他的异常。他恼怒地看了看附近的几个人，该睡觉的睡觉，该玩手机的玩手机，都神态自若，没一人可疑。  
　　他被人轻薄却又无可奈何，气鼓鼓地大步流星，面上并无异样，制服裤子却绷得紧紧的，胯下半硬起来的一包让他耳尖发红，窘迫地一头扎进洗手间。  
　　再出来的时候，他已经神色如常，骨节分明的手指整了整领带又继续往前走。这趟列车的人实在太少了，甚至这节车厢只有一个人。  
　　这个人有些眼熟，毕竟在这里亚洲面孔并不那么常见，况且那个人长得格外养眼，乘务员在前几个车厢见过他，被人咸猪手的时候这家伙就在附近睡得天昏地暗。  
　　乘务员走近形单影只的乘客，许是知道对方是中国人似的，开口就是中文：“先生，您坐这吗？”  
　　男人不咸不淡地抬起眼，嘴角有点玩味的弧度：“嗯。”  
　　“可是刚刚您还在另一节车厢，可以把您的车票给我看一眼吗？”  
　　男人眯着笑眼答非所问：“刚刚看车进隧道你没什么准备的样子，你是新来的？”  
　　乘务员并不想跟这人浪费时间，语气重了些：“先生，您的车票呢？”  
　　刚说完，他猛然想起刚刚这人明明闭着眼睛睡觉，又怎么知道火车进隧道的时候他什么状态？  
　　惊讶的乘务员好像找到了刚刚咸猪手的主人，愤怒的质问还没出口，列车又开进隧道，老旧的列车只有几盏昏暗的灯，什么都看不清。他的手腕忽然被人抓住，一股大力把他猛地往前一拽，制服笔挺的乘务员就狼狈地摔在座位上，头顶的制服帽子也甩在地上，“啪嗒”一声。  
　　他下意识地想张嘴呼救，嘴巴却及时地被赌住，温热潮湿的触感并不陌生，是另一人的嘴唇。  
　　男人的舌头探进乘务员的口腔，舌苔磨蹭过敏感的上颚，手也不老实地摸上对方制服衬衫都遮不住的胸，手感甚好的软肉甚至有刚发育的少女酥胸大小。  
　　“魏大勋乘务员。”男人放开怀里的人，凑近看了眼对方胸前的名牌，舔了舔嘴唇，回答不久之前乘务员的责问，“我先上车，后补票。”  
　　没等魏大勋理解双关的荤话，男人就解开了他的制服裤子，紧紧包裹着臀肉和笔直长腿的西服裤子被男人一把扯下，可怜的乘务员想抓住对方的手腕却迟了一步，只能恨恨地开口：“只有你知道我的名字太不公平了！”  
　　男人有些意外地挑了挑眉，似是没想到这人竟不多做挣扎，低笑一声：“白敬亭。”  
　　“我知道你！你是明星对不对！”乘务员在黑暗里胡乱指着男人，一脸义正言辞，“你这样是犯罪！小心我明天就让你上热搜！”  
　　“嗯哼。”白敬亭并不太在意，敷衍地应了一声，手上却不含糊，揉了两把魏大勋半硬的性器，扒下那人的内裤，这下刚刚还衣衫整齐的列车员就只剩上衣还完整了。  
　　这一幕实在过于色情，微弱的光线下，身材修长的人上衣整齐，下身却光溜溜的一览无余，白嫩的大腿紧紧并拢，小腿却勾引似的分开，惹得白敬亭头脑发热。  
　　列车驶出隧道，强烈的光线让两人都眯了眯眼，白敬亭彻底看清了魏大勋的神情，牙齿紧张地撕咬下唇，直给蹂躏得通红，鼻翼轻轻翕动，鬓角淌下几滴汗来。那人眯着眼睛适应日光，眉头微微蹙起，眼角却染了含春的红。  
　　白敬亭扒掉魏大勋的制服外套，猴急地把人抱起来背对着自己坐到腿上，手指直奔主题地戳进后穴，意料之外地畅通无阻。  
　　湿滑的触感、顺畅的进入无一不显示着仪表堂堂的乘务员刚刚自己在洗手间做了些什么，男人满意地勾起嘴角，急忙解开裤腰带，掏出早已硬得发痛的东西，直接顶了进去，逼出那人带着哭腔的呻吟。  
　　男人心眼坏得很，明明中意得不行，却还要装作不懂的样子羞辱那人几句：“这么湿？女人都没你厉害，你这地方是专门给人操的吧？”  
　　“啊——”被大力顶弄的人只能发出无意义的粘腻音节，双手难耐地覆上男人伸到他衣服里在胸前作乱的手。男人的胳膊从他的膝盖绕过窝伸到前边玩弄，小孩把尿的姿势十分羞耻，却进入得格外深，魏大勋仰起头，眼前清晰的景象模糊起来。白敬亭掐揉着他胸前的两点，身下又毫不留情地一下下操进来，剧烈的快感让魏大勋浑身颤抖，又碍于在列车上不敢呻吟出声。  
　　火车又重新开进隧道，许是黑暗给了魏大勋安全感，被侵犯的乘务员轻吟出声。男人一下一下挺动腰身，探头舔弄魏大勋的耳朵，果不其然舔得人后穴一紧，夹得他低吟一声。  
　　迷蒙间，魏大勋听到远远的脚步声传来，白敬亭也听到了声音，带着人缩进座位最里边，性器却扔埋在他的身体里不肯出来。他紧张地抓住白敬亭的手，心脏砰砰直跳，连小穴都缩紧了。可恶劣的人不嫌够似的，一直小幅度地进出，在脚步声走到他们这一列时照着甬道里的敏感点狠狠顶弄了一下，顶得魏大勋往前一跳，又被人握住性器蹭着铃口按了回来。剧烈的快感直接就让魏大勋射了出来，灭顶的高潮袭来，魏大勋剧烈地收缩小穴，腰身不住颤抖，胸前的软肉本能地往前送进白敬亭手里。快感充斥着魏大勋的大脑，他却又不敢出声，只能委屈地小声呜咽，指尖撕扯胸前的衣服，把声音掩在火车的声音之下。  
　　脚步声渐渐远去，高潮的人也逐渐平静下来，白敬亭拔出性器，把人转了个个又重新插入，笃定不会有人再来似的，站起身把人抱起来操弄。魏大勋无助地抱住白敬亭的脖子，再也无法掩饰呻吟，大声地叫了出来。  
　　“嘘——”白敬亭安抚着，却坏心眼地走动起来，列车行驶得并不平稳，男人随着车厢晃动腰身，顶得魏大勋哭叫着抓挠他的后背。  
　　漫长的隧道终于到了尽头，随着列车一个剧烈的晃动，光明重新来袭。男人坚硬的性器也随着晃动狠狠顶进乘务员的身体深处，酥麻的电流从尾骨爬上来，操得魏大勋彻底软了腰，混沌中，他的眼前忽然亮了起来，他紧张又兴奋，抱住白敬亭达到了顶峰。  
　　后穴不住收缩，男人一记深顶，性器在甬道里一跳一跳地射出白浊。白敬亭亲昵地在对方的颈窝和脸颊亲吻，嘴唇落在魏大勋汗湿的鬓角。亲密够了，他小心地退出甬道，怜惜地把人放到座位上，又覆在魏大勋的身上啃对方的嘴唇。  
　　魏大勋环着爱人的脖颈，待白敬亭终于愿意放开他的嘴唇，气喘吁吁地勾起甜蜜的梨涡：“白白，新婚快乐。”  
　　白敬亭垂着眼睛看身下面色潮红的恋人，温柔地翘起嘴角：“谢谢你的蜜月惊喜。”  
　　“我的小魏列车员。”


End file.
